Autumn Curse (H)
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [LuMin - HunHan - HunMin ll GS/BL] - 1/3: MinSeok dan LuHan bersahabat sejak kecil. Usia mereka tujuh tahun saat Oh SeHun yang setahun lebih muda datang. Lalu, saat mereka berusia empat belas tahun ibu LuHan memutuskan untuk gantung diri sementara Oh SeHun memilih pergi. "Kau bisa mengiris nadimu atau melompat dari balkon!"/"Kau sangat mencintainya kan, Baozi?"


**standard disclaimer applied | three shots 1/3**

**Genre(s): **Friendship – Romance – Angst – Tragedy

* * *

Special thanks untuk reviewers—yang sebelumnya telah me-_reviews fanfiction_ ini:

**Aidapinky21 | **_hyona21_** | askasufa | **_dazzlingpanda_** | ByunnaPark | **_twentae_

* * *

**M**usim gugur. Musim gugur tahun ini adalah terburuk yang melanda Seoul sebelum musim dingin pada dua bulan berikutnya akan membuat cuaca jauh lebih ekstrim.

Namun, di halaman keluarga Kim—halaman rumahku, aku dan LuHan tengah menikmati es krim kami di tengah kaki-kaki kami yang membuat ayunan—tempat kami duduk sekarang—tetap bergerak secara konstan. Angin musim gugur yang dingin dan menerbangkan daun-daun berwarna jingga di sekeliling kami, tak mengurangi niat kami untuk meminta es krim sebagai _snack_ sore kami pada ibu LuHan, dan ibu LuHan sepertinya tidak keberatan, toh dengan segera wanita cantik itu berjalan ke arah kulkasnya begitu kami menyebut kata 'es krim'. Ibu LuHan memang berbeda dengan ibuku yang lebih protektif untuk apa yang masuk ke perutku. Ia sangat jarang membiarkanku memakan makanan manis sejenis cokelat, es krim, dan aneka kue. Apalagi sebelum makan malam, jangan harap aku akan selamat dari tabokan di pantatku jika aku melanggar untuk sekedar memakan sekeping cokelat sebelum makan malam. Ibuku selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin melihat putri kecilnya tumbuh menjadi gadis gendut dan jelek. Mungkin ibu belum jelas mengamati keseharian ibu LuHan. Lu-_ahjumma_ selalu makan apa pun yang ia inginkan dan tubuhnya tetap indah. Tidak heran jika ayah LuHan sangat menyayangi istrinya itu. Aku sendiri juga langsung jatuh cinta dengan ibu LuHan sejak aku lahir.

Oh, mungkin ini lucu.

Tapi, orang tuaku memang bersahabat dengan orang tua LuHan sejak mereka pindah ke Seoul—orang tua LuHan berasal dari Cina. Saat mereka, pada hari yang sama dengan orang tuaku untuk menempati rumah ini pertamakalinya, saat itu juga mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi tetangga yang baik dan bersaudara walau tanpa ada ikatan yang menghubungkan itu.

Satu hal lagi yang menurutku sangat lucu, saat itu kata ibuku, mereka—ibuku dan ibu LuHan, tengah hamil besar. Aku lahir sebulan lebih awal dari LuHan. Itulah yang membuat LuHan menolak untuk memanggilku 'noona'. Bahkan dia lebih suka memanggilku 'Baozi'. Sebuah julukan yang diberikannya padaku mengingat wajahku yang bulat. Hei, wajahku bulat, tapi aku tidak gendut. Tolong ingat lagi soal ibuku yang sangat protektif atas makanan yang masuk ke perutku.

Mata-mata kecil kami mengamati daun-daun yang berterbangan sebelum akhirnya tertarik gravitasi bumi. Sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk senyum kecil. Aku membayangkan Nyonya Kim—ibuku, akan mengomel saat melihat daun-daunan yang tak hentinya menutupi halaman ini nanti.

"_Baozi?_" Aku menoleh untuk mendapati LuHan yang memanggilku tanpa menatapku. Ia masih setia pada pergerakan dedaunan oleh angin. Aku menelengkan kepalaku, menunggu LuHan berbicara. LuHan itu anak yang sangat sulit ditebak. Adakalanya ia menjadi bocah tujuh tahun yang normal dan terlihat ceria, tapi sesaat kemudian ia akan menjadi bocah sok tahu dan sok serius yang menyebalkan, garis bawahi ini _sangat menyebalkan. _

"Kau ada masalah, Lu?" Dan terkadang aku harus ikut-ikutan keluar dari _line_ usia kami dan bersikap layaknya _noona_ yang berusia bertahun-tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Sepertinya ayah tidak akan pulang untuk ulang tahunku nanti."

Ulang tahun LuHan jatuh pada musim semi dan melihat sekarang musim gugur, bahkan harus melewati musim dingin dulu sebelum menyambut ulang tahun di musim semi tersebut.

"Ulang tahunmu masih lama, Lu." Aku mengamati kotak es krimku yang ternyata telah habis sejak tadi. Hei, aku seperti belum terasa memakannya.

"Tapi, dia sudah melewatkan ulang tahunku dua kali, _Baozi_." Kali ini LuHan memandangku. Wajah itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa akulah penyebab ayahnya tidak datang.

"Ayahmu seorang pilot. Dia pasti ada jadwal penerbangan saat ulang tahunmu," jawabku sekenanya.

Ayah LuHan memang seorang pilot dan jarang pulang.

Sudah dua tahun pula LuHan merayakan ulang tahunnya tanpa sang ayah. Entah kenapa setiap hari ulang tahun LuHan yang jatuh pada bulan April, ayahnya selalu ada jadwal penerbangan. Uhm, baru dua tahun sih LuHan ulang tahun tanpa sang ayah. Lalu, hari ini pun, ayah LuHan tidak ada di rumah. Berbeda dengan ayahku yang seorang dokter. Walau ia sering di rumah sakit, tapi setiap hari ayah pulang ke rumah—dan biasanya ayahku akan mengajak LuHan bermain. Itu sedikit membuatku cemburu, tapi aku akan menerima alasannya ketika ayahku mulai berkata, 'Kau itu _yeoj_a, MinSeok-_ah_. Tidak mungkin bermain _poker_ dengan _appa_. Lagipula, kau bisa bermain dengan ibu LuHan.' Lalu, setelahnya LuHan akan tertawa senang dan melanjutkan kegiatannya berguling-guling dengan ayahku di atas karpet. Apa itu yang disebut bermain _poker?_ Entahlah, karena aku memilih untuk segera ke rumah LuHan—yang tepat berada di sisi rumahku—dan menghabiskan es krim LuHan. Siapa suruh dia merebut ayahku.

"Aku ingin ayahku ada saat ulang tahunku tahun depan." LuHan mengepalkan jemarinya mantap. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Ibumu sudah cukup baik menyiapkan pesta untukmu." Aku mengingat Lu-_ahjumma_ yang selalu menyiapkan banyak gula-gula dan makanan manis di setiap acara ulang tahun LuHan. Sebenarnya hanya ada dua hari dalam setahun aku bisa memakan makanan manis sepuasku, yaitu hari ulang tahun LuHan dan ulang tahunku sendiri.

"MinSeok! LuHan!"

Sontak kami menoleh dan mendapati ibuku yang tengah tersenyum cerah berdiri di belakang kami. Aku meloncat dari ayunan dan berdiri di samping LuHan yang tidak turun dari ayunannya—ia memilih untuk menghentikan ayunannya.

"_Umma? Waeyo?"_ Aku berniat mendekat. Tapi, seseorang di sisi ibuku menahan langkahku.

Ibuku menarik bahu sosok yang berdiri di sisinya dan kembali menatap kami. "Ajaklah SeHun bermain."

**...**

Anak baru itu bernama Oh SeHun. Ia berusia satu tahun di bawah kami dan sangat pendiam. Ia pindah bersama ibunya kemarin, menempati satu rumah yang kosong di samping rumahku. Ayahnya telah meninggal bahkan saat ia masih di dalam kandungan (atau begitulah yang kudengar, karena ibunya tidak mau membicarakan soal meninggalnya ayah SeHun lebih lanjut). Oh-_ahjuma_—begitulah aku memanggil ibu SeHun—bekerja di bandara, ia bukan seorang pramugari tapi ia bekerja pada bagian administrasi. Sebelumnya ia dan SeHun tinggal di _apartment_ sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli rumah di samping rumahku. Setelah kedatangan Oh-_ahjumma_, ibu jadi sering menggoda ayah, mengingat sekarang ada dua wanita di samping rumah kami, wanita tanpa sosok lelaki di sisinya. Soal ibu LuHan itu karena ayahnya yang jarang pulang, dan ayah menjadi pria yang—menurut ibu—harus ikut menjaga para wanita itu. Ibu juga bicara soal, 'apa kau tidak tergoda' (Ibu segera menghentikan godaannya pada ayah begitu menyadari keberadaanku di meja, saat kami tengah makan malam.)

Tapi, ayah seolah tak peduli dan melanjutkan makannya seperti biasa. Kata ayah, suster-suster di rumah sakit sudah cukup cantik dan (ayah juga tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ibu langsung menyuapi ayah dengan daging _bulgogi_ yang pasti sangat pedas.)

"Sepertinya tuan Lu dekat dengan Oh-_sshi_." Ibu memulai sesi 'curhat istri'-nya pada ayah setelah keadaan mulai kembali normal tanpa acara romantisme suap-suapan _bulgogi._ Aku sebagai gadis kecil mereka yang baik, hanya tenang mendengarkan sesi 'curhat istri' itu. Kebetulan ayah LuHan pulang hari ini. Itu membuat ia tidak akan ke rumahku untuk bermain 'poker' dengan ayah di ruang depan, sekaligus itu berarti tidak akan ada keluhan dari ibu soal kusutnya karpet dan kotoran sisa-sisa _snack _saat mereka berguling-guling bermain _poker._

"Mereka 'kan sama-sama bekerja di bandara," ayah menjawab setelah menghabiskan dua gelas air putih efek dari suapan _bulgogi _pedas dari ibu.

"Tapi bandara kan luas. Maksudku—mereka 'kan bekerja pada bagian yang sangat berbeda. Pilot dan Administrasi." Ibu menambahkan nasi pada piringku. "Aku tidak akan heran kalau dia bekerja sebagai pramugari."

Ayah tidak berkomentar setelahnya. Bahkan hingga makan malam selesai dan aku beranjak untuk ke kamar dan tidur.

"Jangan lupa gosok gigi." Itu adalah pesan terakhir ibuku saat aku sudah berada di tengah tangga menuju lantai dua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**S**aat ini usiaku empat belas tahun. Aku masih setia pada kebiasaanku sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, duduk di balkon setelah makan malam dan membaca buku. Sebenarnya aku tak sungguh-sungguh membaca karena di sisiku tergeletak sebuah spidol, kertas, dan juga teropong lipat kecil. Kau akan lihat apa kegunaan benda-benda ini sesaat—

'Ddrttt~ddrrrttt.'

—lagi. Nah ponselku mulai berbunyi. Aku mengakhiri pandangan statisku pada buku di tanganku dan segera menatap kanan kiriku untuk melihat dua orang pemuda yang telah siap di balkonnya masing-masing.

Di balkon sisi kananku ada LuHan, sosok pemuda yang tidak juga banyak berubah sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, dalam artian ia tetap pemuda yang _childish_ dan _over protective_ kepadaku. Tapi, sampai sekarang ia adalah sahabat terbaikku.

Lalu, di sisi kiriku ada sosok pemuda yang nyaris membuatku selalu terjebak dalam _awkward moment_ karena sikapnya yang kelewat pendiam dan wajahnya—wajahnya memang sangat tampan mengingat ia termasuk salah satu _kingka_ di sekolah kami—_emotless_, Oh SeHun. Sosok yang berada satu kelas di bawahku dan LuHan.

Tapi, sosok SeHun jugalah yang membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tengah kekosongan antar detik yang tercipta saat aku berbicara padanya. Lupakan sejenak moment _awkward_ yang akan menyela sesudahnya. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang aneh berikut bumi yang seolah berhenti berputar—tolong abaikan teori yang menyatakan bahwa jika bumi berhenti berputar itu artinya kiamat—karena aku memang merasakan semua keheningan dan tidak berfungsinya teori itu saat Oh SeHun tersenyum padaku. Ya, pergerakan kecil otot-otot wajahnya itu mampu membuatku menjadi sosok aneh yang seolah lupa bagaimana merespirasi oksigen menjadi karbondioksida. Perasaan ini, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan terjadi. Padahal awal pertemuan kami tujuh tahun lalu, berjalan normal layaknya perkenalan anak berusia tujuh tahun pada umumnya. Aku masih ingat jelas wajah SeHun yang terlihat seperti berada di lipatan antara malu-malu dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi. SeHun adalah anak baik dan normal—aku mengatakan ini dengan menjadikan LuHan sebagai tolak ukurnya—dia polos, tidak sok dewasa, dan bisa tersenyum sewajarnya—sangat berbeda dengan LuHan yang perubahan _mood_-nya sangat drastis.

Tapi, mungkin memang sejak awal Oh SeHun sudah terlahir tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Melihatnya tersenyum adalah hal yang sangat langka. Bahkan aku ingat LuHan akan tertawa dan bertepuk tangan saat SeHun tersenyum lebar, seolah itu adalah pertunjukkan paling indah dalam hidupnya. Mungkin SeHun mewarisi sifat irit senyumnya itu dari ayahnya—karena Oh-_ahjumma_ adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan ramah—

'Drrttt' Ah ponsel-ku bergetar lagi.

Aku segera tersadar bahwa aku telah menyiakan berdetik-detik waktu untuk menyatakan soal perasaan klise seorang gadis berusia empat belas tahun.

Aku menulis sesuatu di kertas yang kusiapkan dan mengarahkannya ke sisi kananku, arah LuHan.

'_Hari ini aku menemukan boneka _Hello Kitty_ di lokermu. LuHan, berapa kali kubilang jangan membawa boneka ke sekolah.'_

LuHan mengarahkan teropongnya ke arahku dan tertawa setelah membaca tulisanku. Sementara aku menunggu LuHan menulis balasannya, aku menulis sesuatu untuk SeHun.

'_Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang Kepala Sekolah tadi?'_

Tanpa emosi yang berarti SeHun bersiap menulis setelah meneropong tulisanku.

Di sisi lain LuHan telah siap dengan balasannya.

'_Apa ada yang salah jika aku suka kucing lucu itu? Lagipula kenapa kau membuka-buka lokerku, eh?'_

'Aduh,' kenapa aku harus bilang kalau aku menemukan boneka itu di lokernya.

'_Kau itu laki-laki, LuHan. Kurasa kau cukup _manly_ untuk berlari mengoper bola di lapangan daripada memeluk boneka _Hello Kitty_. A-aku salah loker tadi.'_

Alasan bodoh. Aku tahu LuHan berpikiran sama setelah melihatnya tertawa lebar membaca jawabanku. Mengabaikan tawa LuHan, aku kembali meneropong jawaban SeHun. Butuh beberapa waktu melihat jawaban pemuda itu.

'_Kepala Sekolah tertarik padaku.' _

Sejenak aku tertawa. SeHun ternyata bisa bercanda, apalagi kepala sekolah kami adalah laki-laki galak bernama Kim Young Min yang mungkin kau berlutut pun tak akan bisa membuatnya tertawa. Aku meneruskan membaca,

'_Saking tertariknya ia menawarkan untuk mengantarkanku ke salon dan mengubah warna rambutku, atau mungkin bonus spa dan sauna jika aku mau.'_ Tawaku semakin keras. Aku mengabaikan ponsel-ku yang mulai bergetar, pasti sms dari LuHan yang protes kenapa aku tidak juga membaca kertasnya.

Aku masih tertawa ketika bersiap menulis balasan untuk SeHun dan mengamati kertas LuHan.

Cerita SeHun tidak mengejutkanku. SeHun termasuk pemuda yang berani untuk urusan rambutnya. Bahkan belum ada setahun saat dia mulai masuk sekolah ini, dia telah berkali-kali mengubah warna rambutnya, mulai dari _blonde,_ hijau, _lilac,_ merah, dan yang paling ekstrim adalah warna pelangi yang membuatnya seperti menggunakan bulu _parrot_ sebagai _wig._ Oh SeHun mengambil klub seni, dan untuk klub seni, mereka diberi kebebasan untuk memilih warna rambut mereka. Hanya saja SeHun terlalu sering mengganti warna rambutnya, dan dia juga masih kelas satu. Mungkin itu yang membuat kepala sekolah memanggilnya.

Percakapan kami berlanjut. Entah apa tema kami malam ini, karena kami memang suka membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting hingga akhirnya salah satu dari kami menyerah dan memilih untuk tidur. Tapi, jarang sekali bagi LuHan untuk mengalah, alasannya ia takut SeHun dan aku akan membicarakannya saat ia sudah tidur. Tapi, sebenarnya dia tak ingin melihat aku dan SeHun berdua. Aku tersenyum, itu hanyalah bentuk kecil dari sifat _over protective_ seorang LuHan.

Malam ini juga, kami memilih untuk mengakhiri sesi dialog malam kami dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu—apa kau tadi pagi salah makan?" Dan pertanyaan itu disambung dengan tawa keras seorang pemuda penggemar _Hello Kitty_. "Hahhahaha—hufft!"

Tawa itu terhenti setelah sedotan _bubble tea_ yang kini menyumpal mulutnya, hasil perbuatan gadis bernama MinSeok yang kini tengah memandangnya tanpa ekpresi di sisinya. Di depan mereka, pemuda yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya mengerang melihat _bubble tea_-nya telah digunakan secara tidak berperike-_bubble tea_-an oleh satu-satunya gadis di meja mereka.

"Diamlah, Lu." MinSeok memandang LuHan tajam.

LuHan menghentikan tawanya setelah menyempatkan diri menyeruput _bubble tea_ yang menjadi senjata untuk menghentikan tawanya. Sosok lain—yang masih menikmati makan siangnya—kembali mengerang.

"Terima kasih _bubble tea_-nya, SeHunie. Nanti kuganti," ucap LuHan seraya tertawa saat mengucapkan janji palsunya. Oh SeHun mendengus, ia sudah hafal tabiat pemuda bernama LuHan itu, dan sebagai yang termuda di antara mereka bertiga memang sudah seharusnya bersikap mengalah dan menerima begitu saja perbuatan mereka, termasuk janji palsu itu.

"Jadi—?" LuHan menatap MinSeok lagi. Wajahnya terlihat memerah saat ia berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku jatuh cinta," jawab MinSeok datar.

LuHan sekali lagi berusaha menahan tawanya, sementara Oh SeHun tersedak kuah ramennya dan berusaha menutupinya menjadi deheman kecil.

LuHan melirik reaksi SeHun sebentar sebelum ia memutar kursinya menghadap MinSeok di sisinya. Mengelus bahu gadis itu pelan sementara tangannya yang satunya mengusap air mata di sudut matanya, entah air mata sedih atau—geli?

"Pertama-tama aku ingin memberimu selamat, Kim MinSeok-_noona_." MinSeok nyaris menggunakan _taekwondo_-nya untuk menendang pemuda di depannya. LuHan tak pernah memanggilnya 'noona' dan sekarang ia memanggilnya 'noona' dengan nada menggoda dan air mata ambigunya. "Ternyata di antara kami, kaulah yang cepat dewasa. Bukan begitu, Oh SeHun?" LuHan menatap SeHun meminta persetujuan yang hanya mendapat dengusan sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya kepada kami?" tanya SeHun tiba-tiba. MinSeok mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu dan mendadak ia berkali lipat menjadi lebih gugup.

"K–kau tahu 'kan, kalian sahabatku dan tidak bisa menceritakan ini pada orang lain." MinSeok mencoba tersenyum kaku seraya menatap SeHun yang membalas tatapannya dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

"Tapi kau wanita."

"Aku kan tidak punya teman wanita untuk berbagi," elak MinSeok yang samasekali _nonsense._

"Sudah-sudah!" LuHan mencoba menengahi dan menarik bahu MinSeok untuk kembali menatapnya. "Jadi, siapa—siapa lelaki kurang beruntung itu?"

'Tek' Reflek MinSeok memukulkan sendok plastiknya di kepala LuHan yang bersurai jingga.

LuHan meringis tapi ia tidak mengubah direksinya pada MinSeok. Di sisi mereka Oh SeHun yang telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, kini ikut memberi perhatian pada dua sosok yang tengah memainkan drama secara _live_ di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya."

LuHan _sweatdropped_. "Lalu untuk apa kau tadi mengatakan hal ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu. Lagipula—," MinSeok melirik SeHun.

"Bagaimana dengan ciri-cirinya? Kau bisa memberi tahu kami?" SeHun mengajukan pertanyaan yang lebih 'normal' daripada LuHan.

MinSeok terdiam sesaat seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Dia tinggi, tampan, pendiam, dan dia laki-laki."

"Baozi-_noona_, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan kalau dia laki-laki. Lagipula aku tidak berpikir kau cukup _abnormal_ untuk menyukai sesama jenis," LuHan berkata tepat di depan MinSeok. Sesaat MinSeok melihat raut wajah SeHun berubah, namun dalam kecepatan cahaya berubah menjadi datar lagi.

"Banyak laki-laki tampan di sini." LuHan mengamati sekelilingnya. "Aku bahkan juga cukup tampan. Atau ah—dia, Park ChanYeol!" MinSeok sontak membekap mulut LuHan apalagi pemuda bernama Park ChanYeol itu reflek menoleh ke arah mereka. MinSeok memberi senyum terbaiknya sebelum ChanYeol hanya tertawa dan kembali fokus pada teman-temannya.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati karena malu, Lu," desis MinSeok setelah melepaskan bekapannya pada LuHan yang untuk sesaat merasa kesulitan bernapas. Demi Tuhan! Park ChanYeol memang tinggi dan tampan, tapi ia samasekali tidak pendiam. Bahkan MinSeok yakin sekali selama dua tahun di sekolahnya, ia belum pernah melihat ChanYeol bersedih.

"Kalau begitu beritahu saja dia siapa dan kami akan membantumu." SeHun lagi-lagi menjadi manusia ternormal di antara mereka.

MinSeok menatap SeHun, keraguan yang aneh mendesak di dadanya saat dua manik _obsidian_ dan cokelat _oak_ itu bertemu.

"Dia..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

MinSeok tengah sibuk dengan pemandangan di luar kelasnya, mencoba mengabaikan penjelasan JongWoon-_seonsaengnim_ soal aljabar yang membuat kepalanya pusing, saat terdengar suara pintu diketuk. JongWoon-_seonsaengnim_, terlihat berjalan menuju pintu dan berbicara sebentar dengan seseorang di luar, yang MinSeok sendiri tidak tahu siapa.

Sesaat kemudian, JongWoon-_seonsaengnim_ menutup pintu kelas dan kembali dengan wajah yang menggoreskan goresan muram. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas, atmosfer kelas telah berubah, dan saat itulah MinSeok tahu hal yang buruk telah terjadi,

"LuHan." MinSeok terlonjak ketika nama sahabatnya itu disebut. Ia melirik LuHan yang duduk di bangku di sebelahnya. LuHan menunjukkan raut bertanya ketika ia berjalan ke depan.

MinSeok memandang LuHan yang kini tengah berdiri di depan, berhadapan dengan JongWoon-_seonsaengnim_ yang barusan memanggilnya. JongWoon-_seonsaengnim_ berusaha mengatakan setenang dan sepelan mungkin, tapi di tengah keheningan di kelas mereka, suaranya mendadak menjadi terdengar begitu keras.

"Ibumu meninggal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

MinSeok tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berada di sini.

Ia nekat mengikuti LuHan yang berjalan keluar kelas segera setelah JongWoon-_seonsaengnim_ memberitahukan sebuah kabar, ibu LuHan telah meninggal. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan dua puluh menit menuju ke rumah LuHan. Bahkan MinSeok tak juga sempat menanyakan kenapa Oh SeHun yang tidak berada di kelas yang sama dengan mereka bisa berada di satu mobil yang membawa mereka pulang.

LuHan diam selama perjalanan. Ia tidak menangis. Sementara MinSeok sendiri merasakan seolah arus listrik menyengatnya dan menyebar sealiran darahnya. Ia berpikir jika mungkin saja ini hanyalah kejutan untuk _Halloween_ yang datang sebulan lebih cepat. MinSeok tidak memercayai bahwa Lu-_ahjumma_, sosok yang selalu tersenyum ketika memberi MinSeok sekotak es krim, akan meninggal begitu cepat—dan mendadak. Sampai kemudian ia sadar bahwa tak ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk menggunakan kematian sebagai kejutan _Halloween_, tidak jika mereka nyaris tak pernah merayakan _Halloween._

"_Kudengar ia gantung diri di loteng."_

Kata-kata itulah yang menyambut ketiga anak muda itu ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah LuHan yang sudah penuh dengan para tetangga yang berkumpul dan juga beberapa petugas. Ayah MinSeok memeluk isrinya yang tengah terisak di samping ibu SeHun yang berkali-kali mengusap air mata dengan sapu tangan putihnya. Ayah LuHan tak terlihat. Bergegas MinSeok mendekat ke arah ibunya yang langsung memeluknya dan menangis. SeHun mengikuti perbuatannya. Wajah yang biasanya datar itu menampilkan raut sedih yang begitu kentara saat sang ibu segera jatuh ke bahunya. Terisak. Walau mereka datang terakhir, tapi mereka sudah melewati waktu yang cukup untuk mengenal wanita yang baik hati itu.

Sementara LuHan bergegas menerobos kerumunan, mencari sang ayah yang kini tengah berdiri di samping peti jenazah berwarna putih yang terbuka.

"_Appa..."_ panggil LuHan pelan. Pria itu menoleh. Ia berusaha tegar saat beberapa air mata mencoba meloloskan diri di pipinya. LuHan berlari memeluk ayahnya. Keduanya terisak tanpa suara.

Pertahanan yang LuHan buat akhirnya runtuh saat itu juga. Saat ia melihat wajah ibunya yang telah memucat di dalam peti jenazah, ia merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia bahkan lupa cara bernapas atau berbicara, tenggorokan LuHan seakan menegang, seolah ia merasakan seekor serigala tengah menekan saluran pernapasannya begitu erat, menimbulkan friksi dan kenyerian yang menyakitkan di dalam tubuhnya, di dalam jiwanya yang seolah menangis dari tempat yang jauh. Ayahnya mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat LuHan tak ingin lepas dari pelukan itu. Entah kapan terakhir kali ayahnya memeluknya seperti ini. Yang ia ingat hanya pelukan hangat ibunya, yang kini terbujur kaku. Tak akan bisa bangkit untuk memeluknya, menenangkannya saat ia ketakutan, atau bahkan memanggil namanya. LuHan tak ingin pelukan ayahnya terlepas. Ia ingin sang ayah memeluknya selamanya, karena ibunya tak akan bisa. Ibunya telah meninggal. Meninggalkannya dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

LuHan menatap langit yang membiru di atasnya. Dalam bayangan cokelatnya ia merasakan bahwa ia melihat lautan yang memayunginya. Lautan dingin yang jika saja bisa ia ingin tenggelam di dalamnya. Tenggelam dan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi ke permukaan. Biarkan ia membeku di sana. Membekukan waktu atau mati dalam kebekuan dan menyusul ibunya.

LuHan sudah sering mendengar bahwa angka bunuh diri di Korea sangat tinggi. Lahir dan tumbuh di Korea membuatnya mengerti soal ini dengan sangat baik. Entah apa alasannya, tapi nyaris setiap tahun angka bunuh diri meningkat. Tapi, yang LuHan tidak mengerti adalah kenapa ibunya harus menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang itu. LuHan merasa selama ini mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan sering absennya sang ayah dalam hari-hari mereka juga tak seharusnya menjadi alasan untuk ibunya bunuh diri. _Apa yang tidak LuHan ketahui? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Lu..." suara MinSeok terdengar di depan pintu kamarnya. LuHan terdiam, tak menjawab. Fakta tentang kematian ibunya membuat ia tak punya sedikit pun niat untuk melakukan apa pun. "LuHan... keluarlah."

LuHan tetap terdiam. Ia mulai membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal di tangannya dan terisak tanpa suara. MinSeok tidak mengerti sakit ini. Tidak ada yang mengerti semua ini. B_agaimana ia akan melewati semua ini?_

"Kumohon, Lu." Suara MinSeok di luar nyaris berubah menjadi isakan. "Kau sudah dua hari tidak keluar kamar. Kau harus makan."

"Aku tidak lapar." Akhirnya LuHan bersuara.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin masuk."

"..."

"Kau harus makan."

"KUBILANG AKU TIDAK LAPAR!"

MinSeok terlonjak. Bentakan LuHan nyaris menjatuhkan nampan di tangannya. Tapi, gadis itu tidak ingin menyerah. Sudah dua hari LuHan tidak keluar kamar. Sudah dua hari pula ia tidak makan. Cukup sudah. MinSeok sudah lelah. Ia lelah menghadapi sifat kekanakan LuHan.

"Aku masuk."

MinSeok membuka pintu di depannya yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia melangkah pelan menuju meja di sisi tempat tidur. Meletakkan nampan sarapan dan bergegas menuju balkon. Tempat LuHan meringkuk di kursi layaknya pesakitan.

"Lu..." MinSeok menyentuh bahu LuHan. Sementara LuHan semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal basah di pangkuannya. "Kau harus makan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau bisa mati kalau tidak makan," ucap MinSeok lembut.

"Biarkan saja aku mati. Bukankah lebih bagus kalau aku mati." LuHan mengangkat wajahnya. Mata pemuda itu bengkak, nyaris tak ada kehidupan di mata yang biasanya cerah layaknya mata peri itu. "Aku bisa bersama _umma_ kalau aku benar-benar mati."

"Hidup memang tidak adil, Lu." MinSeok meremas bahu pemuda itu. "Tapi, kau harus tetap bertahan hidup."

"Kau tidak mengerti, MinSeok!" LuHan menyingkirkan tangan MinSeok kasar. Mata pemuda itu menantang _obsidian_ MinSeok. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Kau tidak tahu."

MinSeok menunduk. Airmata mulai mengalir di pipi porselennya. Ia tak mampu membalas kata-kata LuHan. Mungkin LuHan memang benar. Ia tak mengerti apa-apa. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ibu. Ia tak mengerti. Ia hanya merasakan sakit saat kehilangan Lu-_ahjumma_. Tapi, Lu-_ahjumma_ bukan ibunya. Perasaan ini sangat berbeda dengan perasaan kehilangan milik LuHan. Berbeda. Sangat. Tapi, MinSeok hanya tak ingin merasakan kehilangan yang kedua kali. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan LuHan. MinSeok tidak ingin.

"Maafkan aku..." MinSeok bahkan tak menemukan alasannya meminta maaf di antara udara yang mereka gunakan untuk bernapas.

"Kau tidak mengerti—!"

"—**dasar kekanakan!**"

MinSeok menoleh dan menemukan wajah datar Oh SeHun di depan pintu.

"Kalau kau memang sangat ingin mati. Kenapa kau tidak segera mati saja!"

SeHun berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. MinSeok memandangnya dengan wajah memohon yang diabaikan oleh SeHun. Pemuda itu melewati MinSeok dan LuHan berdiri membelangkangi mereka. Menopangkan tubuhnya pada pagar besi yang memagari balkon. "Kau itu kekanakan dan sangat egois, _Hyung_."

LuHan terdiam.

"Kalau kau ingin mati kenapa kau tidak melompat saja dari balkon ini."

"SeHun-_ah_..." ucap MinSeok melarang SeHun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun SeHun seolah tak mengerti—_atau tak peduli?_

"Kau juga bisa mengiris nadimu seperti wanita yang patah hati. Atau meminum persediaan obat tidur ibumu."

"Jangan sebut-sebut ibuku, Oh SeHun." LuHan berbisik tajam.

SeHun tak peduli. Pemuda itu samasekali tidak menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kalau kau ingin yang lebih menarik, kau bisa gantung diri di loteng seperti ibumu—!" MinSeok merasa SeHun sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Tapi, sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata, LuHan telah lebih dulu bergerak. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan SeHun, memaksa pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menoleh ke arahnya. SeHun hanya menatap LuHan kaku saat tangan LuHan menekan pusat pernapasannya erat. SeHun tak bisa bernapas. Oksigen tak berjalan ke otaknya. Namun, tak terlihat ia berusaha melawan LuHan. Mata itu menantang mata bengkak LuHan yang kini berkilat berbahaya. Wajah SeHun memucat namun tak mengubah ekspresinya.

"LuHan, lepaskan!" MinSeok menangis. Ia menarik tubuh LuHan yang masih menekan tubuh SeHun.

LuHan tak peduli tangannya mengibaskan gadis itu kasar, membuat MinSeok terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh ke belakang.

"Jangan. Sebut-sebut. Soal. Ibuku." Ia memberi penekanan penuh pada kalimatnya.

SeHun spontan berjengit.

"Lepaskan aku, _Hyung_." SeHun mencoba berontak, ia bisa mati sedetik lagi jika LuHan tidak juga melepaskan cekikan pada lehernya. Sia-sia, LuHan terlalu kuat memegangnya.

LuHan melepaskan cekikannya kasar. SeHun segera mencari udara. Ia merasakan nyeri yang sangat di lehernya.

Sementara LuHan berbalik dan kembali menghempaskan diri di kursinya.

SeHun mendengus setelah ia kembali bernapas normal. Kembali memunggungi mereka. MinSeok masih terisak. Apa yang dilihatnya barusan menyakitinya. LuHan seperti benar-benar ingin membunuh SeHun.

"Aku minta maaf." SeHun berucap pelan.

LuHan terdiam. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk membalas permintaan maaf SeHun.

"Aku sudah tidak punya _appa, Hyung_."

MinSeok menggigit bibirnya. Pada akhirnya SeHun mengatakan ini. Selama ini ia tak pernah menyinggung soal ayahnya. Samasekali tidak pernah.

"Tapi kau masih punya ibu, Oh SeHun!"

"Aku tahu..." nada bicara SeHun tak berubah. "Bukankah dalam hal ini kita sama?"

LuHan terdiam.

"Perbedaan kita hanyalah kau yang terlalu kekanakan menyikapi semua ini, _Hyung._"

"..."

"Menyiksa dirimu sendiri tidak akan membuat keadaan membaik. Kematianmu tidak akan menghidupkan kembali Lu-_ahjumma_."

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti. Perasaan kehilangan itu milik kita masing-masing. Tapi, kau tidak bisa lantas bersikap egois dan mengabaikan perasaan orang lain, _Hyung."_

Keheningan menelusup setelah Oh SeHun berbicara panjang. Tak ada yang ingin menyela. Membiarkan hening menikmati pestanya untuk beberapa lama.

"Aneh bukan? Bagaimana kehilangan satu orang bisa membuat seluruh dunia tampak kosong?" SeHun berbalik dan menghadap mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya MinSeok melihat ekspresi lain di wajah pemuda itu. Sebuah ekspresi hangat dan ketegaran yang nyata. MinSeok dan LuHan terdiam. Namun mereka mengakui SeHun benar.

"_Baozi_... tolong ambilkan makananku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga minggu setelah pemakaman ibu LuHan.

LuHan kembali ke sekolah seminggu setelahnya. Seminggu setelah kejadian di balkon di mana ia nyaris membunuh SeHun. (Mereka bertiga seolah memiliki telepati untuk menjaga kejadian itu, sehingga hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu.) LuHan tidak seberisik biasanya. Kini ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama MinSeok di kantin dan bolos kegiatan klub sepak bolanya.

Mereka bertiga kembali pada kebiasaan untuk mampir ke taman yang berada di belakang sekolah. LuHan sudah sudah bisa tersenyum beberapa kali dan itu terlihat sebagai perkembangan yang cukup baik bagi MinSeok dan ibunya yang terlihat sangat khawatir. SeHun masih pendiam seperti biasanya. Tapi, ia lebih sering melewatkan waktunya untuk berkumpul bersama LuHan dan MinSeok walau itu sangat sulit mengingat dia berada di kelas dan jadwal yang berbeda. Tapi, toh ketiganya masih punya waktu untuk berkumpul.

Langit mulai berubah warna menyerupai warna rambut LuHan di ujung barat. Beberapa burung bersayap hitam mengepak. Taman terlihat sepi. Sangat sepi. Tak ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga yang kini duduk di bangku panjang dari beton di tepi kolam yang berada tepat di tengah taman. Oh SeHun sesekali melemparkan kerikil kecil menciptakan gelombang _longitudinal_ di atas permukaan kolam melingkar di depannya. LuHan tengah sibuk dengan _rubik's cube_-nya. Ia menekan-nekan sebuah kotak plastik dengan ibu jarinya.

"Choi MinHo tadi siang mencarimu." MinSeok melepaskan _head set_ yang dari tadi menyumpal telinganya dan memandang LuHan yang duduk di sisinya. "Katanya kau sudah membolos kegiatan klub selama tiga kali pertemuan."

Choi MinHo adalah wakil ketua klub sepak bola di sekolah mereka dan LuHan adalah ketua klubnya.

"Lu..." MinSeok menyentuh lengan kurus pemuda itu. "Tiga kali pertemuan itu tidak dihitung sejak kau belum masuk sekolah."

LuHan menghentikan tarian jemarinya ketika ia sudah mendapatkan warna senada di setiap sisi _rubik's cube_-nya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya pemuda itu berhasil menyelesaikan _rubik's cube_-nya. Diam-diam MinSeok kagum pada kemampuan LuHan. Berbeda dengan SeHun yang ketika ditantang LuHan untuk menyelesaikan _rubik's cube_ itu, tanpa banyak bicara ia justru menyambar _rubik's cube_ sekaligus _palet_ berisi cat milik anak klub seni yang kebetulan melintas. Dengan wajah datar dan _background_ MinSeok, LuHan, serta anak klub seni yang melongo, Oh SeHun menyerahkan _rubik's cube_ yang kini telah memiliki warna berbeda di masing-masing sisinya. _Problem solved._ Atau begitulah menurut Oh SeHun. Tadinya MinSeok sempat takut LuHan akan marah. Tapi, pemikiran itu sontak menghilang ketika LuHan akhirnya tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda yang entah harus disebut cerdas atau idiot itu. _Tawa pertama LuHan sejak kematian ibunya._

"Aku malas," jawab LuHan singkat.

MinSeok terdiam. Percuma mendebat LuHan. Ia tahu LuHan berbohong. LuHan sangat menyukai sepak bola.

"Sepak bola akan membuatmu rileks, _Hyung_." Keduanya menatap SeHun yang masih setia menciptakan gelombang _longitudinal_ di atas hamparan _hidrogen dioksida_ di depan mereka.

"SeHun benar," sahut MinSeok, "hal itu akan membantumu melepas penat."

"Kenapa kalian ini seolah memaksaku untuk masuk kegiatan klub yang membosankan itu." LuHan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap kedua sosok di sisinya bergantian.

"Kami hanya ingin melihatmu kembali normal," jawab MinSeok kalem. "LuHan yang banyak bicara dan seolah bisa menelan apapun saat tertawa adalah LuHan yang normal."

"Apakah tawaku seburuk itu?"

"Tidak. Tidak cukup buruk asalkan kau bisa melatihnya untuk menghentikannya."

"Kau ini!" tangan LuHan bergerak untuk menyentil dahi MinSeok. Reflek MinSeok memejamkan matanya. Ia menunggu, Tapi, ia tidak merasakan sentuhan jari LuHan ataupun sakit. Ia justru merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basahlah yang menyentuh dahinya. MinSeok membuka sebelah matanya dan menemukan LuHan yang tengah mengecup dahinya. Mata sipitnya sontak membola sempurna. MinSeok menahan napas. Kejadian itu seolah berjalan sangat lambat. Teramat sangat lambat.

"Kalian melupakan keberadaanku?"

Keduanya reflek menjauhkan diri dan menemukan Oh SeHun yang masih memandang lurus ke depan. Ke arah kolam yang mulai tertutup kegelapan yang mulai jatuh turun.

"Kalian lupa ada anak kecil di samping kalian," lanjut SeHun datar.

Wajah MinSeok memerah, ia sengaja membuang muka ke samping menghindari LuHan. Sementara LuHan sendiri menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Reflek saja ia tadi mencium MinSeok. Lalu, kenyataannya hal itu seperti dilakukannya tanpa sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kenapa kau belum tidur?**

SeHun membaca kertas yang dihadapkan MinSeok padanya.

_Aku tidak bisa tidur, _Noona.

MinSeok tersenyum. Kali ini mereka harus rela bermain tanpa LuHan. Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul sepuluh malam tadi saat MinSeok yang sudah bersiap untuk memeluk gulingnya mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Sms dari SeHun. Pemuda itu tidak bisa tidur dan ingin berbicara dengan MinSeok. Semula MinSeok juga berniat membangunkan LuHan, tapi SeHun melarangnya. MinSeok pun menurut. Apalagi, pasti LuHan sudah tidur dan LuHan termasuk orang yang sangat sulit untuk bangun.

**Kau ada masalah?**

Lama, MinSeok melihat SeHun butuh wkatu beberapa menit lebih lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menggoreskan jawabannya di kertas.

_Tidak._

_**Lalu? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?**_

MinSeok melihat SeHun mengangguk dengan samar.

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya kepada kalian. Karena ini sangat mendadak. Aku bahkan tidak percaya. _

Cukup lama SeHun menulis dan MinSeok memutuskan untuk ke dalam dan meminum obatnya lebih dulu. Bergegas, gadis itu berjalan ke dalam dan membuka lemari pendingin di ujung kamarnya.

_Tapi, lebih dari semua itu aku tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu darimana harus mengatakannya. Aku besok akan pergi. Aku akan pindah, dan sebelum kepergianku aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aku tidak akan berani mengatakannya selama ada LuHan-_hyung _di sisi kita. Aku akan mengatakan ini. Aku akan jujur. Selama ini aku memang menyembunyikannya, tapi mengingat bahwa aku besok akan pergi dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali maka keberanian itu muncul. Aku tidak ingin pergi tanpa kau tahu soal ini._

_Aku juga tidak peduli, jika kalian akan membenciku setelah ini. Aku tidak takut LuHan-_hyung_ akan memukulku karena hal ini, toh kita tidak mungkin bertemu lagi._

Noona_ aku..._

SeHun mengangkat wajahnya dan tidak menemukan keberadaan MinSeok. Ia menghela napas. Mungkin MinSeok terlalu lama menunggu balasannya dan tertidur. SeHun menyerah. Tanpa suara ia memberesi alat-alatnya dan meninggalkan balkon.

_Aku mencintai—_

MinSeok kembali ke balkon setelah ia ternyata harus turun ke dapur karena persediaan air mineral di kulkas pribadinya habis. Ia mencari-cari SeHun dan tak menemukan keberadaan pemuda itu. Kamarnya juga telah gelap. MinSeok pun memilih untuk masuk lagi ke dalam. Lebih baik ia menanyakan hal itu pada SeHun besok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika MinSeok diberi pertanyaan siapa orang yang ia cintai dan orang yang dibenci, maka gadis itu tanpa keraguan akan menjawab dengan nama yang sama; _Oh SeHun._

Pagi ini, ia bangun agak terlambat. Beruntung ia masih menemukan LuHan dan sepedanya di depan rumah kosong SeHun. Ya, kosong. Tak ada siapa pun di dalam rumah yang gerbangnya telah tergembok kuat itu.

"_Mereka pindah dan berangkat ke bandara pukul empat tadi pagi."_

Penjelasan datar dari ibunya yang tengah menyiram bunga sudah menjawab pertanyaan MinSeok dan LuHan soal tidak adanya SeHun.

LuHan tak banyak bicara, namun gurat kekesalan terpahat sempurna di wajahnya.

_Bagaimana mungkin SeHun pindah tanpa mengatakan hal ini kepada mereka sebelumnya?_

Sebuah penyesalan yang aneh menyusup di hati keduanya yang kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Oh SeHun. Saat itulah keduanya merasa, bahwa mereka sangat tidak mengerti apa pun tentang SeHun. Anak itu begitu misterius. Sejak kedatangannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, hingga sekarang saat kepergiannya. LuHan yang merasa bahwa akhirnya ia menemukan adik lelakinya yang hilang merasa bersalah karena terlalu jatuh dalam penderitaan yang disebabkan kematian ibunya. Sementara ia menyadari bahwa SeHun jugalah yang telah membantunya bertahan selama tiga minggu ini. Pemuda itu tak banyak bicara, tapi ia sangat mengerti LuHan. Sangat.

Sementara MinSeok sendiri...ia tak mengerti. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana harus menyikapi perasaannya setelah ini.

LuHan menyingkirkan poni di dahi MinSeok dengan jemarinya. Tersenyum samar. "Kau sangat mencintainya 'kan, _Baozi_?"

MinSeok tak menjawab. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat _blazer_ marun LuHan. Ia terlalu sakit untuk menjawab pertanyaan retoris LuHan. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan—sejak kapan perasaannya pada SeHun tumbuh jadi seperti ini. MinSeok merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi ia sendiri menolak untuk mencari letak kesalahan itu.

Sementara LuHan sendiri memilih membuat dirinya seolah pemuda yang terkena disfungsi organ auditori ketika telinganya menangkap isakan lirih dan indera penglihatannya menemukan jejak air yang jatuh di tanah, yang ia yakini berasal dari sepasang permata _onyx_ milik gadis di depannya.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai Oh SeHun." LuHan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Mengelus helaian kecoklatan MinSeok. "Tapi, dia pergi begitu saja."

LuHan terdiam. Kenyataan kepergian Oh SeHun yang tanpa pamit juga menyakitinya. Baru saja tiga minggu sejak ia kehilangan ibunya, dan kini SeHun juga pergi begitu saja. Kepergian Oh SeHun memang bukan mati seperti ibunya. Tapi, mereka bersahabat. LuHan baru saja kehilangan. Lalu, Oh SeHun pergi. Tanpa pamit. Ternyata SeHun lebih pengecut dari yang LuHan kira.

Kini tangan kiri LuHan terangkat. Organ itu bergerak menangkap punggung MinSeok cepat. Mendorong gadis itu ke depan sekaligus menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan LuHan. LuHan merasakan kain di bahunya basah ketika MinSeok menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahunya.

"Dia pasti kembali, MinSeok_._ Oh SeHun pasti kembali." Untuk pertama kalinya LuHan tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya sendiri—ia tidak percaya dirinya akan mengatakan hal ini kepada—

"—dia berhutang untuk mengatakan alasan kepergiannya kepada kita." _**—gadis yang dicintainya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Fanfiction i_ni akan menjadi fokusku untuk sebulan ke depan. Karena aku sangat tidak puas dengan prolog-nya yang sudah aku _publish_ kemarin, maka _fanfiction_ ini aku _delete_, dan aku edit hingga seperti ini. :lol

Alurnya memang agak cepat—sangat cepat—karena kalau tidak maka akan jadi chapter yang sangat panjang. Selain itu, _fanfiction_ ini termasuk dalam _Gender Switch MinSeok series—_di mana aku selalu menggunakan _fem!_MinSeok.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^ _Mind to gimme feedback juseyooo? *bbuing bbuing bareng MinSeok-noona*_

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
